


Making Plans

by HPfanonezillion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, Family, Lesbian, Lesbians, Love, Marriage, Other, Polyamory, Romance, Wedding, polyamorous, proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPfanonezillion/pseuds/HPfanonezillion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna, Ginny, and Hermione live happily together. But with Ginny's future in soccer looming ever nearer, the trio make a decision that could change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Proposal

     Luna typed away at her laptop writing an article for the latest edition of The Quibbler. Hermione read from a thick law textbook. And in the middle of both of them in their large bed, Ginny scrutinized a sports magazine.

     Ginny chewed her lip and glanced over at Luna. For once, her girlfriend didn’t playfully chide her and steal a kiss for the gesture. She was too absorbed in her article. Ginny looked toward Hermione. The brunette glanced over and smiled before returning to her reading.

     “We’re such boring people these days.” Ginny grumbled and she climbed out of bed.

     The other two girls looked up. They were a bit dazed a moment from their respective work.

     Hermione recovered first. “Want to do something?”

     Ginny shrugged and walked out of the room. She stretched out on the couch and turned on the TV. She flipped through a few channels before Hermione entered the room. She stood watching Ginny a moment before she pushed at her feet and sat down on the end.

     “Is there anything wrong?” Hermione asked gently.

     Ginny flipped through the channels a few more times before she turned off the set. She rubbed her face and then looked at Hermione. “I’m going to try out.”

     “For?” Hermione asked. Somewhere along the way she began to rub Ginny’s foot.

     “A professional team. Some scouts are supposed to be at some of the games this season.” Ginny sighed and closed her eyes. “And they may want to see more.”

     “And who are _they_? Where are they from?”

     “All over.”

     “Luna, come in here please.” Hermione called. She looked back to Ginny. “We need to talk about this.”

     “I know. I’ve been scared to.”

     Luna came in and leaned against the wall, still typing with one hand on her computer. “What’s up?”

     “Ginny may be trying out for a professional team soon.” Hermione explained.

     Luna looked up. “Sounds great.”

     “It won’t be if she moves to the other side of the country or a completely different country.”

     “Right.” Luna clicked around a few times and then closed the computer. She sat on the coffee table. “I’ll be done soon, too.”

     “But my law degree is for laws mostly specific to California. I’d have to start over again in some respects.” Hermione pointed out.

     “We wouldn’t all have to move.” Ginny sat up and pulled Luna across the space. “If I even get hired… no matter where I go, I’ll start out alone to even see if it works out. All sorts of things could happen, I could be injured, I could somehow not be the right fit…”

     “We’ll hope for the best.” Luna said.

     Ginny nodded. “And I’ll hope for somewhere close. There are teams all over California and up the coast. A few hours driving is much better than the hassle of plane rides.”

     Luna kissed her cheek.

     Hermione said softly, “Know that we love you, Ginny. And that we support any decision you need to make about your career.”

     “Thank you. I love you both, too.” She kissed Hermione. “Let’s…” She didn’t finish. Was she sure she even meant the thought. She took a deep breath and tried again. “What if we got married?”

     Luna giggled. “That would be awesome.”

     Hermione smiled. “I know some ways we can make it completely legal, too. Yeah, let’s do it.”

     “Are you sure?” Ginny looked between them.

     “I’m all for it!” Luna exclaimed.

     Hermione shrugged. “Why not? So in case you do go and get yourself injured in your first week on a professional team, we can take care of you.”

     “Okay.”

     “But nothing too involved.” Hermione stood. “I have a law degree to finish.”

     “I can do all the planning.” Luna suggested.

     Hermione and Ginny exchanged a dubious look.

     Ginny patted Luna’s hand. “Lu, honey, darling, dear, love of my life, center of my universe, I say this with the greatest adoration for you: not a snowball’s chance in Hell.”

     “And why not?”

     “You planned Hermione’s last birthday party in a haunted house. And mine doubled as a pixie hunt. We love you and your imagination, but we need to steer clear of the supernatural for this. It’s already going to be hard enough for all our families that a three-bride-wedding is happening. We don’t need to add nyads into it.”

     “Well, not unless we’re near some source of fresh water.” Luna sighed. “Okay.”

     “We’ll sit and talk it out and decide elements that are true to all three of us.” Hermione suggested. “And if you want something whimsical and fun, we can mix that in. But you don’t need to have complete control, babe.” She leaned over and kissed each of her girlfriends. “Come to bed.” She practically purred.

     “Don’t have to say it twice.” Ginny popped up and scurried back to their bedroom.


	2. Dress Shopping

     "Is it okay that want to get my dress separate from everyone?" Ginny said as they looked through the racks. "I want to surprise you."

     Luna grinned. "I think that's fine. Hermione?"

     "Yes, it's fine." Hermione agreed. "But I know I want input. You two dress better than me."

     "It's only because you have more important things on your mind." Luna grinned and grabbed a handful of her bottom. "You need something sexy to show off these amazing curves you're forever trying to hide."

     Hermione blushed slightly and moved away. "My mom is here, Lu." She admonished.

     "Yeah, well, she should know how hot I find you." Luna kissed her cheek.

     Ginny held out a mermaid cut. "Here, Hermione. What do you think, Lu?"

     "I love it." Luna stepped behind Hermione. "It'll hug these luscious hips of yours." She caressed said hips.

     Hermione giggled. "What is with you today?"

     "I don't know. I just want to touch every inch of you."

     "Well, it's going to have to wait until we're home." Hermione turned her head and stole a kiss.

     She took the dress Ginny had indicated and put it on a rack with the others the consultant had picked.

     "This one for Lu." Ginny said without hesitation. It was a similar cut up top, but the skirt was A-line and it had a silver beaded detail down the back that reminded her of wings.

     Hermione gasped. "I love it! Babe, you have to try that one on."

   "Okay." Luna took it and put it with her own selections.

     After each had several selections, they were led to dressing rooms. Ginny continued to look with Fleur and Hermione's mother. Luna's dad stood nervously behind them.

     "I think this one will be perfect for Luna." Her sister-in-law said.

     Ginny looked over and saw she held a dress with a short, tea-length skirt and a lace overlay that went to the floor. It was a very soft green. "It looks so ethereal." Ginny sighed. "Yes."

     Hermione's mom pulled out a gown with a similar skirt that was a little longer, but it was fitted more at the top. It had lace detail over the entirety of it in a similar pattern. "This matches, don't you think?"

     "It's beautiful." Ginny looked it over and felt the fabric. She imagined Hermione filling it out. She nodded. "Yes."

     "They're in the first dresses." The consultant said.

     The party took their seats. The group also included Molly and a few of their mutual friends from school.

   “The first few back there were a no-go.” Luna said as she stepped up on the small platform. She wore the dress with the beading down the back. Hermione wore an extremely fitted dress that stopped just below the knee.

     “What do you think?” Ginny asked.

   Luna said, "Mine's too long and hers is too short."

     Hermione agreed. "And I don't think I like it this tight here through my thighs. But I like the rest."

     Ginny looked them over. "It fits you well, Hermione. But I agree." She scrutinized Luna. "You definitely can't do traditional. It looks weird on you. It's a pretty dress, but so not you. Don't you agree?"

     Luna nodded. "I want something...whimsical."

     Fleur spoke up, "I think she should try on that other one next, then."

     Ginny nodded. "I think the next one is definitely more you, babe."

     "And me?" Hermione asked. "Do you think we should go in a different direction?"

     "Not completely, honey. Your mom found a couple that she thinks you might like."

     They both went off and Ginny stood and started looking through the racks once more. She picked out a few for herself to try on.

     Luna stepped out in the next dress. The lace overlay of the skirt flowed down and out. She beamed. “I love this.” She poked at the sleeves. “I like the feel of these. It’s like wings almost.”

     “You look beautiful.” Ginny breathed.

     “So beautiful.” Hermione sighed from behind them.

     “Oh, wow.” Luna said as she looked over the other woman. “Is it really going to be this simple?”

     Hermione giggled and stepped up beside her. Luna brushed a hand over the sash in the middle of Hermione’s latest prospective gown. Hermione smiled. “I feel really good in this.”

     “You look really good in it.” Luna gave her a long look from head to toe. “And I like that creamy color. It works well with your skin.”

     Ginny tapped her chin. “The fit for both of them is good. What do you two think?”

     “I want this dress.” Luna said. “This is my dress.”

     Hermione nodded. “It works. But I want to think about this for a while.”

     “Good.” Ginny said. “Why don’t you two go look at shoes and let me try on a couple and you can contemplate the dress, Hermione?”

     “Okay. Yeah.” Hermione stepped off the platform gently and stepped toward Ginny. She took the other woman’s face in her hands and brushed a soft kiss over her lips. “Whatever you find will be beautiful.”

     Ginny covered Hermione’s hands with her own. “Do you want to try on any more?”

     Hermione shook her head. “I’m pretty set on this one, but you know me. I have to think about it. If I decide I don’t like it after all, I’ll try on something else.” She kissed Ginny again. “I love you.”

     “I love you too.”

     Luna smoothed her hand over Ginny’s hair. “Pick something hot.”

     “I have a couple things in mind.” Ginny pressed a quick kiss to Luna’s lips and then watched as they both walked away.

     “So what do you want to do?” Her mother asked.

     “I only have one dress I think I need to try on.” She led her mother toward the dresses she’d looked over and pulled one out. It had similar lace to the ones her girlfriends had worn. “The top should fit like Hermione’s and the bottom will flow like Luna’s. And the strap, see? It’s kind of like the straps on Luna’s dress.”

   “It’s perfect.” Molly said with a smile. “Try it on.”

     She waited until Luna and Ginny were out of the dress shop and next door looking at shoes. She hurried to the back and put on the new dress. It fit like a dream. And as she walked out to show her mother, sister-in-law, and a couple of the friends who stayed behind, tears sprang to her eyes.

     “This is my dress.” She said.

     “That is so your dress.” Fleur agreed. “It binds the other two together very well.”

     “Can I change this a little?” Ginny asked the consultant.

     “What would you like to do? We can look into it.”

     Ginny took the consultant to the back to look at the other two dresses. “I’d like the fabric underneath to be the same color as this one.” She pointed to Hermione’s. “And I’d like the lace to be this green.” She indicated Luna’s. “Is that possible?”

     “Let me figure some stuff out and I’ll let you know.” The woman walked away and Ginny scrutinized the other dresses.

     She sincerely hoped that Hermione made her final choice for this in these colors. She knew Luna would. She was the farthest from traditional of all three.

     “The changes you want are definitely doable.” The consultant said from behind her, breaking Ginny out of her contemplation. “As long as your fiancées want the same colors here.”

     “I think they will.” Ginny said. “Thank you.”

     “We’ll take your measurements then and put in the order and then we can call the others back and see what they’ve decided.”

     “Thank you for not being outwardly judgmental.” Ginny said as the woman helped her out of her dress and began to take the measurements. “We called another place to set up an appointment and they refused us on moral grounds.”

     The woman tsked. “Well, they lost out on three dress sales all in one go. We care about making your day perfect. We don’t care what you do with your life. This is a business. Our personal beliefs and opinions are best left out the door. And I have watched you three since you walked in. You genuinely love each other. Who am I to stand in the way of that?”

     “Thank you again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can see the dresses that I've chosen on my Tumblr booksrockmyface. Just click on the My Writing link and you can find the post there.


	3. Legalities and Rings

     Luna plopped down on the couch beside Hermione. “Okay, my beauties, what do we have left to do?”

     “A ton.” Ginny said. “But not as much as when we got engaged. Hermione says has some major legal things she’s working on.”

     “Yeah. I’ve got one of my colleagues looking over the contract.” Hermione twirled a piece of Luna’s blonde hair around her finger. “So here’s how it probably will work best, Ginny and I get legally married. Then the contract will ensure all three of us will be connected. It will include power of attorney and the ownership of property. If one of us should decide to leave, the one who leaves has plenty of rights to a third of all household goods and funds. If one of us should fall ill and have to go to a hospital, the other two will both have the right to discuss what is in the best interest of the third if she can’t make the choice herself. There are also a lot of other tiny, minutiae that that I can explain once the contract is in our hands, but it’s all pretty standard. All the things awarded in a legal marriage between two people will be ours.”

     “You and I will be legally married?” Ginny asked. “Why is that necessary?”

     “It’s kind of a fallback, if you’re okay with doing it. If someone decides to ignore the other contract, they can’t ignore a marriage license. Not anymore.”

     “Why you and me and not you and Luna? You two have been together longer?”

     “Lu and I discussed it. Maybe I should have asked you sooner. Sorry. As we’ve talked before, she’s the less traditional of all three of us. You and I are more. I thought it would make more sense.”

     “It really is okay with you, Lu?” Ginny asked gently.

     Luna nodded. “I’m totally fine with it. You two being able to take care of each other legally is more important than me being taken care of by either of you.”

     “But you will be taken care of.” Hermione assured her. “Everything Ginny and I are afforded by being married, you get by this contract my friend is finalizing.”

     “Okay, good.” Luna kissed Hermione and then reached across to touch Ginny. “What else do we need to do?”

     Ginny picked up her computer. “Okay, my loves. We are just over three months out from the wedding. Lots of things, but pending today… My dress is ready for its first fitting this afternoon and yours should both ready for their final fittings in a couple weeks. We should go to the jeweler and look for rings. Do we want all three the same or do we want all three different or some sort of different-but-the-same?”

     “I think it would be really cool,” Hermione started, “if we had the same metal as a base and mine had maybe some sort of floral or nature thing with a little bit of a nod to soccer or some sporty thing. Yours, Gin, could have the nature thing, but also something to do with reading or law. And then Luna’s would be the law-bookish-thing and the sporty thing. What do you think?”

     “I think that would be really cool if we could make it work.” Luna said. “But do we have time?”

     “You’re right.” Hermione said. “We’d have to probably find someone who does special ring-making.”

     “Wait,” Ginny said, “What if we do something with the nature thing and then engrave our initials or something on the inside? Luna brought us all together. She’s our nature girl.”

     “I like that idea.” Luna said. “Let’s go to the jewelry store and see what we can find.” She stood and headed for the door to put on her shoes.

     Hermione and Ginny exchanged a look before they followed suit.

     “How are we going to do the ring exchange?” Luna asked. “If the two of you are going to do the legal thing?”

     Ginny said, “I could put the ring on Hermione’s finger, you put the ring on mine, and Hermione will put on yours. Unless you two want to switch it up somehow?”

     “We can do that.” Luna said.

     “And we’ll order the ceremony so that we all three get a chance to say our vows.” Hermione said. “We could work on that later. Isn’t that part of the checklist?”

     “I thought you were too busy to plan this thing.” Ginny teased.

     Hermione slid into the driver’s seat of her car and waited until the other two were in before she went on. “I don’t want to leave this all on you two. No matter how busy I am, I want to contribute.”

     The closest jewelry store was just a few blocks away. Hermione parked and started to get out, but Ginny stopped them.

     “I think at this place, we should just say we want matching rings for a different reason. The way some places have treated us…”

     Hermione nodded, “I agree. But we don’t need to volunteer anything.”

     “Right, it’s none of their damn business.” Luna got out of the car.

     Luna wrapped her arm around Ginny’s waist as they headed for the door. Hermione rubbed their backs before they stepped in. Luna went toward the closest case and pointed at a ring with a large diamond.

     “Check out that rock.” She said. “Have to be rich to get that one.”

     “I definitely wouldn’t wear something like that out of my house unless I had at least two body guards.” Ginny said.

     Hermione chuckled. She whispered, “Good thing we aren’t looking for engagement rings. I would blow a year’s salary on you two.”

     Ginny grinned. “You’d have to blow more than a salary to get that ring.”

     She was interrupted from saying anything else by a clerk walking over. “How can I help you ladies this evening?”

     Hermione took over, “We’d like to purchase matching rings for the three of us.”

     The woman nodded. “All right, what do you have in mind?”

     Luna said, “Something with a nature theme; leaves, twigs, flowers.”

     The woman thought a moment and then moved toward another case farther back and beckoned them to follow. Luna dropped her arm from around Ginny’s waist and grabbed Hermione’s hand. The clerk took out a selection of rings.

     “This one here is very subtle. White gold with a yellow gold inlay of leaves and twigs. It’s a beautiful piece.”

     “How much?” Hermione asked.

     “Eight hundred.”

     “That’s definitely a little steep.” Ginny said.

     The woman nodded and put it back. She picked up another. “This one is definitely lower and more dramatic. Sterling silver twigs and a few leaves thrown in. This one is two hundred.”

     Hermione took it and slipped it onto her left finger. “What do you guys think?”

     “Let me try?” Luna held out her hand and Hermione passed it over. “Wow, it fits.”

     “And it looks like it belongs on you.” Ginny said.

     “You try it.” Luna passed it over.

     Hermione made a face. “I don’t know if it works on you, Gin.”

     “Do you have anything in between these?” Ginny asked. “What about that one?” She pointed to one that had leaves inlaid around a flat silver band.

     “That one might be perfect.” Hermione said. “Try it, Gin.”

     Ginny exchanged the rings. “Luna?” She passed it over after examining it on her own finger.

     Luna tried it on and nodded. “Looks good. Hermione, your turn.”

     Hermione took it and placed it on her finger. “Wow.”

     “Wow, what?” Luna asked.

     “I love it.”

     “I’ll leave you three to discuss it.” She put the other rings back in the case and walked away several feet.

     Hermione spoke first. “I think this is the one. It looks great on all three of us. It’s as non-traditional as we are. And it’s not exactly a wedding band, but it’s not just a plain ring either.”

     Ginny nodded. “It looks and feels right to me.”

     “It makes me think of all the times I’ve dragged you two into the woods to look for Big Foot and faeries. And it makes me think of nights spent laying on fallen leaves, wrapped up in blankets, looking at the stars, and talking about mythology. Let’s do it.”

     “Ginny, did you bring the wedding credit card?” Hermione asked

     “I don’t leave home without it.” She waved over the clerk and they started the process.

     “How are we going to tell the difference between them when we take them off?” Luna asked.

     “I’ll never take mine off.” Hermione said. “At least, I don’t plan on it.”

     “I won’t wear it on the field in case it falls off.” Ginny said. “But I’ll try to keep it on otherwise.”

     “Well, I have an idea.” Luna said. She took one of the jeweler’s cards and scribbled. “The wedding date on all of them. HGL would be on mine, LGH would be on Hermione’s, and LHG on Ginny’s.”

     “I see. The order in which we started dating and our name last.” Ginny nodded. “Okay, yeah. I like it.”

     Hermione nodded. “Good plan.”

     “The three of you are together?” The clerk asked. She didn’t seem to be judging one way or the other, just curious.

     They all exchanged a look. Hermione tentatively said, “Yes.”

     “Okay. Actually not the strangest thing I’ve encountered. We’ll make sure these are what you want. Let’s size you all and make sure I get the initials in the right ones.” She smiled kindly and started writing something down on the form.

     After they paid and headed out the door, Ginny said, “Drop me off at the dress shop and you guys make yourselves scarce.”

     “You’re going to the dress fitting alone?” Luna asked.

     “Fleur is meeting me there.” Ginny checked her phone and smiled. “And Bill and Ron.”

     “Oh, that’s great.” Hermione said. “I really wish you’d let us see it, but I understand why you don’t want us to. It’s really sweet.”

     “You and Luna should start working on invitations. Address the ones you can and I’ll help when I get back. I’ll bring supper.” She got into the car.

     “You should invite your brothers and Fleur to eat with us.” Luna suggested.

     “You sure?”

     “Of course.” Hermione said. “Even better, we can meet up somewhere. How about Corelli’s? We haven’t been there in a while.”

     “Okay, I’ll ask them.” The car came to a stop and they saw Fleur, Bill, and Ron waiting outside. Ginny unbuckled her seatbelt and leaned over to Hermione. “Love you.”

     Hermione smiled and met her the rest of the way. “Love you too.” They kissed.

     “What about me?” Luna leaned forward from the back seat.

     “Meet me outside.” Ginny got out of the car and waited for Luna to exit. She wrapped her arms around the blonde and gave her a lingering kiss. “Give that to Hermione when you get home. I love you.”

     “I love you. See you in a couple hours.”

     “Yes.” She leaned into the car after Luna got back in. “Maybe I’ll give you two a little sneak peek of the dress.”

     “That would be nice.” Hermione grinned. “Hi, Fleur. Hi, boys.”

     They waved.

     “Have fun, baby.” Luna called.

     “We will.” She waved them off and then met her family a few feet away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never having dealt with this sort of relationship myself, I am kind of making some well-researched guesses as to how it seems like it should work. I was only able to find one article so far about three women marrying legally and I am kind of going off that and tweaking it. If any of you have had personal experience or can direct me to any other articles/stories about this sort of thing, I would greatly appreciate it. You can send me a message over at my Tumblr booksrockmyface. Any other critiques about my portrayal of polyamory in any negative or false way would also be appreciated. I never want to offend or misrepresent any sort of relationship.


	4. Weasley Family Expanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. Some French spoken in here, check the bottom for translations.
> 
> Happy reading!

     Ginny twisted in the dress. The cream dress with the green lace overlay fit perfectly. “I think it might be a little long.” She said.

     Katy, the woman that would do the alterations, made a note on her clipboard and looked over the rest of the dress. “It bunches a little here in the waist. We can tighten that up a little.”

     “Yes, I can see that.”

     “Let us see.” Bill called from the other side of the curtain.

     Ginny laughed and nodded to Katy.

     The curtain was pulled aside and the three on the other side went silent.

     Fleur nodded and spoke first. “It looks good.”

     “Wow, Ginny.” Ron breathed.

   Bill sniffed. “You look beautiful.”

     Ginny said, “I need you to take a picture for Mom and Dad.” She stuck a pose when her oldest brother took out his phone. “And I need my phone.” She took out hers. “I told the girls I’d give them a preview.” She took a selfie that showed only the neckline. She made a silly face and then sent it to Luna and Hermione with the text, “ _Ain’t I purty?_ ”

     “I really like it.” Bill said. “Mom and Dad both say you look amazing.”

     Katy helped her onto a platform and began to pin the dress.

     “You guys want to get dinner after this?” Ginny asked as she struggled to stand still. “At Corelli’s?”

     Ron shifted uncomfortably and said, “I have plans with Harry.”

     “Oh?” Ginny looked over her shoulder.

     He shifted again. “Yeah, he’s got this girl he’s seeing who has a friend.”

     She smiled. “I hope she’s The One.”

     “I do too.” He admitted softly.

     “Fleur? Bill? Dinner?”

     The couple exchanged a look. “We could.” Fleur said.

   “Yeah.” Bill leaned closer to his wife and said softly in French, “ _Je pense que nous devrions leur dire._ ”

     She responded, “ _Mais vous avez dit que nous gardions le secret._ ”

     “ _Nos parents savent. Et il faudra un certain temps jusqu’à ce que nous pouvons obtenir tous les Weasleys ensemble._ ”

     Ginny asked, “What is going on, you two? What’s with the French?”

     Fleur giggled. “We’re having a baby.”

     Ginny gasped. “Oh, congratulations. I would hug you but I’m full of pins.”

   “I’ll do it for you.” Ron leaned over and hugged their sister-in-law. “This is amazing.”

     “How far along?” Ginny asked.

     “Just shy of ten weeks, the doctor said.” Bill answered. Ginny saw him beaming proudly.

     “Wow. Luna and Hermione are going to be so happy when they hear.”

     “Don’t say much, please.” Bill asked. “Mom and Dad know and Fleur’s family know and now you two, but we want to tell everyone else.”

     “My lips are sealed.” Ron said.

     “After I tell my fiancées, so are mine.” Ginny said. “That is okay, right?”

     “Sure. I can’t wait for them to know.” Fleur said. “We’ll tell them at dinner. We’d love to join you.”

     Bill nodded. “I like Corelli’s.”

     Katy stood and held out her hand. “Step down and walk around in that a little. Let me know what you think.”

     Ginny did as instructed and then stood in front of the mirror and just looked at herself. She smoothed her hand over the material. “I’m getting married.” She said softly. “Oh, my god. It just hit me.”

     Fleur stepped beside her. “You look great.” She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “ _Très belle_ , _Ginny._ ”

     “ _Merci._ ” She kissed her sister-in-law’s cheek. “I’m happy for you.” She placed a hand on Fleur’s stomach. “Very happy.”

     A short time later, they all four left the dress shop. Ginny pulled out her phone and called Hermione. “Hey, honey. We’re done. Ron has a date tonight, but Bill and Fleur will be eating with us.”

     “Oh, fantastic. Tell Ron good luck on his date.”

   Ginny relayed the message.

     “Thanks.” Ron said awkwardly.

     Hermione continued, “We made reservations, but they aren’t for another hour.”

     “We’ll come home then and hang out for a bit.” Ginny told the others the news.

     “Okay.” Hermione said. “I love you.”

     “Love you, too.” She hung up.

     “So to your house?” Bill asked.

     “Yes.” Ginny hugged Ron. “Have a good time on your date. Tell Harry hello for me.”

     “I will.” He hugged the others and then went to his own car.

* * *

     Luna pulled Ginny close when she walked in the door. Ginny giggled and returned the embrace. Luna pressed her face into her fiancée’s neck and breathed her in.

     “I love you.” Luna whispered.

     “I love you.” Ginny kissed her temple. “Did you get progress with invitations?”

     “We did.” Hermione said from the sofa. “Hi, Fleur and Bill.”

     Luna looked into Ginny’s face and smiled. “Hermione and I were just talking about life before you and how wrong it felt.”

     Ginny rested her forehead against Luna’s. “Yeah, I was just floating by before you decided to ask me out.”

     “Stop being mushy.” Hermione scolded playfully. “Come and kiss me.”

     Luna let her go and watched her walk to kiss their other fiancée. “Hello, family.” Luna said in greeting the other two.

     Ginny took a seat and looked to her brother. “Can we tell them?”

     “Tell us what?” Hermione asked.

     Luna sat across both women’s laps. “Yeah, what’s the news?”

     Bill leaned forward. “I’m going to be a father.”

     Luna squealed and jumped up to hug the parents-to-be. “I’m going to be an auntie! I’m so excited! I never thought I would.”

     Hermione chuckled. “Ginny has several brothers. Did you really not think you’d be an aunt by at least one of them?”

     “It just never occurred to me. Oh, guys, I’m so happy for you.” She hugged them again.

     Hermione took her turn congratulating them. “ _Félicitations!_ ”

     “ _Merci, Hermione._ ” Fleur said with a giggle.

     Bill said, “So we’re planning on moving soon to a bigger house. And when we do, we’d love to have you come over and help get everything set up. Along with the rest of the family.”

     “Are you going to fill the house with more Weasleys?” Ginny teased.

     “Well, someone has to.” He chuckled. “You’re marrying _two_ women. So we get more than we expected with you, but still not enough.”

     Hermione looked at her watch. “We should head over. Maybe they’ll have a table ready. I’m starving.”

     “We can take our car.” Fleur offered.

     They made it to the restaurant and were able to be seated a little early. They ordered drinks and started looking over the menus.

     Fleur looked between the three other women. She said, “I want to ask something and you don’t have to answer and if it’s offensive to you, let me know.”

     Hermione folded her menu and gave Fleur her full attention. “Yes?”

     “Are any of you going to change your last name?”

     “I don’t plan on it.” Hermione said. “I’ve been a Granger all my life and all my professional work has gone toward remaining that name.”

     Luna said, “I would, but I don’t know which one I would take.”

     Ginny said, “We could pick a new one if you want.” She put down her menu. “I never really thought about it myself. The Weasley name isn’t going to die out anytime soon, but I don’t know. I suppose we could change it later if we decide, but I’d like to keep mine for now.”

     “Well, that’s settled.” Luna folded her menu. “I’m going to have chicken parm.”

     Ginny giggled and squeezed her knee. “I love you.”

     “I love you.” Luna responded.

     “I’ll change my name if you want.”

     “I could always become a Weasley.” She smirked. “Or a Weasley-Granger.”

     “Granger-Weasley.” Hermione smiled. “You dated me first.”

     “I did. And if it was Granger-Weasley, I wouldn’t have to stand in lines for very long when it called for alphabetical order.” Luna giggled.

     “And I’d be stuck at the back of the line like always.” Ginny grumbled playfully.

     “Imagine going from a Delecour to a Weasley.” Fleur said with a laugh.

     The waiter came and took their order. After he walked away, Bill asked, “So how much more wedding stuff is there?”

     “We’ve got quite a bit.” Ginny sighed. “We should be able to get our rings in a couple weeks. Their first fittings, my final fitting, cake, flowers, catering. A lot.”

     “Do you have a venue” Fleur asked.

     Luna said, “We’re doing it at my dad’s house. He lives near a vineyard. He works there. It’s really pretty. There’s a forest I used to play in when I was little.”

     “Are you nervous?” Fleur asked.

     Luna shook her head. “I’ve been preparing for this all my life.”

     Hermione laughed. “I never really saw myself as married, in all honesty.”

     “I did.” Ginny said. “But in a _much_ different context.”

     “With a guy?” Bill asked.

     She nodded. “With Harry.”

     Hermione cleared her throat.

     “Sorry.” Ginny said meekly.

     “Don’t be.” Luna rubbed her back between the shoulder blades. “It was an important part of your life.”

     “Luna.” Hermione warned.

     It was still a bit of a sore spot. And they had fought a lot when she wrote him down on her guest list.

     “Moving on.” Bill said. “So what are you doing for a honeymoon?”

   “We’re planning a road trip.” Luna chimed in. “Along the coast. We’re going to stop at some of those crazy roadside attractions.”

     “Excuse me, I need to use the restroom.” Hermione got up.

     Ginny followed. “What’s your problem, Hermione?”

     “Do you still think about him?” She asked as she leaned over the sink.

     “Sometimes. He’s a childhood friend, honey. Do you expect me to just cut him completely out of my mind? He and Ron still hang out. They had a double date tonight. I’ve moved on. _He_ has moved on. Why can’t you?”

     “I don’t know.” Hermione sighed.

     Ginny moved closer and placed a tentative hand on Hermione’s arm. “I love you. You and Luna are all I need. We’ll be married soon.”

     “What do you want, Gin?”

     “I’d really like you not to get upset every time his name is brought up.”

     Hermione took a calming breath and nodded. She wrapped her arms around Ginny’s neck. “I love you.”

     “And I love you.”

     They shared a kiss and then Hermione moved away. “I actually did need the bathroom.” She disappeared into a stall as Ginny laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Je pense que nous devrions leur dire. = I think we should tell them.
> 
> Mais vous avez dit que nous gardions le secret = But you said we should keep it a secret.
> 
> Nos parents savent. Et il faudra un certain temps jusqu'à ce que nous pouvons obtenir tous les Weasleys ensemble. =  
> Our parents know. And it will take some time until we can get all the Weasleys together.
> 
> Très belle, Ginny = Very beautiful, Ginny.
> 
> Merci = Thank you.
> 
> Félicitations! = Congratulations!
> 
> On a side note, I feel like Bill and Fleur met while he was living in France for a while and that's why they speak French when they are discussing the baby. I feel like that happens a lot when they are around the rest of the family and that French is spoken with as much regularity in their home as English. Frenglish? Franglais? Something like that.


	5. The Big Day: Ceremony

     Ginny fought the tears all day. She was so emotional over the day, more than she thought she would be.

     “You are going to ruin your make-up.” Fleur admonished.

     “I’m trying to hold it back.” She took a deep breath and let it out. “Are they really going to be there?”

     “They will.” Her mother assured her. “But I can go see about them if you need me to.”

     “Please, Mom?” She looked into her mother’s reflection in the mirror. “I’d appreciate it.”

     Molly smiled. “All right. I’ll be right back.”

     Ginny chewed her lip and then stopped and smiled. “Oh, I can see what Lu finds so frustrating.”

     “Hm?” Fleur put a final curl in place.

     “It drives Luna crazy when I chew my lip.” She explained. “And now I see why. It’s pretty hot.”

     Fleur chuckled. “Bill has those little things. There’s this way he wrinkles his nose when he doesn’t like something that always makes me giggle.”

     Ginny laughed. “Hermione sometimes tilts her head to the side when she’s reading something she finds interesting. And Luna’s belly laughs are my favorite.”

     They lapsed into a companionable silence for several minutes. Ginny watched the way Fleur’s face contorted this way and that as she thought about each strand of hair.

     Molly came in. “They are both almost ready and very eager.”

     “Good.” Ginny took one last look at herself and then stood. “I guess it’s dress time.” She walked to where the dress hung by the door. “This is it.”

     Molly and Fleur helped her get the dress on. Finally, her veil was placed on the back of her head. The tears sprung to her eyes once more.

     There was a tap on the door. Arthur poked his head inside. “Are we ready, sweetheart?”

     “I think so.”

     “No waterworks, Ginevra.” He scolded as he wiped at his own eyes.

     “I’ll try to hold it off.” She promised.

* * *

     Neville Longbottom had been hired as officiant. He had become almost a fixture in their lives as a friend and investigative partner for Luna so her girlfriends didn’t have to brave the dead ends and disappointment completely. And when she’d mentioned the wedding, he’d stepped forward to let them know he could officiate.

   So he stood in front of the crowd as the afternoon sun started it’s decent. He nodded to the woman playing cello and she changed the song effortlessly.

     Hermione was first. Her father was beside her with tears streaming down his face silently. They came to a stop at the top of the aisle. Her father kissed her cheek and took a seat.

     Luna was next. Her gown shimmered slightly in the light and she looked very ethereal. Hermione smiled at held out her hand as the other woman stepped up beside her. Xenophilius kissed them both and then moved away.

     “You look great.” Hermione whispered.

     “I know.” Luna giggled. “So do you.”

     Movement caused them both to look up the aisle. Ginny stood there on her father’s arm in a dress that mixed both of theirs perfectly. The green lace made her red hair stand out vibrantly. Luna could tell she was clenching her teeth to keep the tears at bay.

     The other two embraced her after her father took his seat. Then they turned to Neville who began the ceremony.

     “We’re here on this beautiful fall evening to join together the lives of Hermione, Luna, and Ginny. Their unique love is an inspiration. It’s a testament to compromise and communication that is necessary in any relationship. They have written their own vows to share today. Luna?”

     Luna’s vows were as uncomplicated as she was, "I promise that I will try every day to keep loving you both the same way I do in this moment. And that no matter what, I will be there to support each of you in all your dreams." She smiled, her eyes much dryer than the other two.

     Hermione shook her head, wiped a tear, and said, "There are days when I doubt myself. But I never doubt that you, Luna and Ginny, are the most important people in my life. You always know how to make me feel better when I'm feeling down. And you always know what to say to keep me grounded. And whether it's traipsing through the forest to search for Lu's latest creature or cheering Ginny on at a soccer match, I will be there every step of the way."

     Ginny wiped her eyes. Hermione reached up and dabbed at her cheeks with a handkerchief Ginny didn’t see.

     “Thank you.” Ginny laughed. She squeezed Luna’s hand. "Luna, I had no idea when I developed my crush on you that it would turn into this. And Hermione,” she turned to the other woman, “you never made me rush anything with you and I am forever grateful. You both have helped me learn more about myself and what love is. And for the rest of my life, no matter where it takes me and the two of you, I will do all I can to help keep us a functioning unit."

     Neville said, “Now repeat after me:”

     They all three said, "I will not lead or follow, but always be at your side. Through the good and bad times, I will support you. Through the happy and sad times, I will be there. When you are weary, I will be your resting place. And when you are ill, I will be your comfort. From now until the end of my days, I promise this in front of all our family and friends. And I will love you always.”

     Next came the rings. Hermione slipped the ring onto Luna’s finger and said, “I give you this ring with all the love that I have.”

     Luna took Ginny’s ring and placed it on her finger. She said, “This ring is a sign of my never-ending love.”

     Finally Ginny put Hermione’s ring on. “And we are bound together from this day forward.”

     Neville smiled at them and said, “Nothing shall part you in your love until Thanatos in his appointed hour remove you from the light of day.”

     Ginny bit her lip.

     “Damn you.” Luna hissed before she pulled Ginny in for a kiss.

     Hermione laughed and hugged them both closer and waited until she could kiss each of them.

     “I guess that settles that.” Neville said. “Ladies and gentlemen, I’d like to present to you this happily married trio.”

     The guests stood and applauded. Someone blew a shrill whistle. Luna laughed and took them each by the hand and ran up the aisle. Ginny and Hermione laughed along with her as they trailed behind.


	6. The Big Day: Reception

     "Ginny, may I have this dance?" Harry asked nervously.

     Ginny smiled. "You may." She slipped her hand into his offered one and followed him onto the dance floor.

     It was a slow song. Harry was a little embarrassed that he'd chosen this particular dance. “I’m sorry.” He mumbled.

     "It's fine." Ginny assured him. She stepped close. "You have no reason to feel ashamed."

     "I want to apologize anyway."

   She examined his face as they started swaying. "This isn't about the dance, is it?"

     He swallowed and shook his head. "The way it ended. I was jealous of them and I probably shouldn't have even tried to win you back. You're happy, I can see it."

     Ginny glanced over her shoulder at her wives. They were laughing with Ron and George. She grinned. "We are. All of us." She looked back. "And that Cho Change you brought with you is pretty. Ron says she's a sweetheart."

     It was Harry's turn to grin. "She is. And we've both been through a rough breakup, so we've been able to connect on that."

     "I'm glad. Not about your respective breakups, but about connecting like that."

     They danced in silence for the last minute of the song. Ginny kissed Harry's cheek when it was over and he gave her an appreciative smile.

     "Do I get you back now?" The pretty Asian girl Harry had brought with him asked.

     "He's all yours." Ginny stepped away. "Enjoy the rest of the festivities. I think we're doing the cake soon. That should be interesting." She laughed.

     Ginny was suddenly tackled around the waist by a pair of slim arms. Luna giggled in her ear.

     "It should be a crime for someone to look so beautiful." Luna said loud enough for everyone close by to hear.

     "I know, call the police." Hermione chimed in with a chuckle of her own.

     Ginny turned and looked at them both. "I know a great lawyer who could get me off."

     Hermione pushed a stray piece of hair behind Ginny's ear. "Not quite yet on the first part of that. But I'm close. As to the other…"

     Ginny giggled and shoved her shoulder.

     Luna looked at her watch. "It's cake time."

     "Good, I'm starving." Ginny said, grabbing both their hands and hurrying with them to their woodland masterpiece of a cake.

     They called everyone's attention. The cake was cut and they all three awkwardly fed each other. It got everywhere. Napkins were produced and they all wiped their mouths with much laughter.

     Luna picked up the glass of wine and led everyone in a blessing her mother had taught her when she was small, "May you never hunger or thirst as long we love each other." She took a sip of wine and passed the glass to Hermione. Hermione repeated the blessing and gave the glass to Ginny who said it once more and finished the drink. They shared more kisses and then turned to the crowd and a microphone was produced.

     Luna spoke first. “Thank you all for being here. We are so happy to have all of you witnessing our union. Ginny, Hermione, I am so looking forward to our life together. We are in for an adventure, I am sure.” She handed the microphone to Hermione.

     “Mom and Dad and everyone, we are honored to have you all join us. It’s been an interesting start. And we already have a few hurdles ahead of us. Ginny will let you know more about that in a minute. And I think I speak for Luna when I say that we are so proud of you and we love you.”

     They each kissed Ginny after Hermione gave her the mic. “Hi. So Hermione hinted at something that just became official yesterday.” Ginny wrapped her arm around Hermione’s waist. “I am going to leave for Texas next week and these lovely ladies will be accompanying me. Because I have been accepted to the Houston Dash soccer team.” She waited while her family and friends cheered. “They held open try-outs earlier this year and I’ve been traveling back and forth to train for the last few months. This has been my big dream for a long time and Lu and Hermione have made a lot of sacrifices for that and this is the biggest one.” Her voice caught. Luna stepped on her other side and draped her arm around Ginny’s waist. She looked between the two. “I love these two women so much. And it means everything to me that all of you were able to be with us on this monumental day. Have fun. Eat some cake, I promise you it is delicious.”

     Luna took the mic. “And come hug our Ginny and let her know how proud you are of her.”

     Hermione placed a hand on the side of Ginny’s face and whispered, “I am very proud of you, baby.”

     “I’m proud of _you_ , Hermione.” The two shared a kiss. Luna wrapped them both in a hug.

     “I’m proud of both of you.” Luna said. “My talented wives.”

     “You’re pretty talented, too.” Ginny said. “The Quibbler is taking off any day now.”

     “Don’t I know it.” Luna kissed both of them and then stepped away as guests started coming up to them.

     Molly hugged Ginny close. “It was so hard keeping that secret from everyone.” She laughed and hugged the other two women. “You two be strong.”

     “We’ll try.” Luna said.

     “We have each other for when she’s away.” Hermione said as she patted Molly’s back. “But it will be hard.”

     Fleur came up, her stomach sticking far out in front of her. It was the first time she’d left her seat for more than the bathroom. She had grumbled about it to Ginny as she made her rounds to greet family.

     “I am angry you never told us about this football thing.” Fleur smiled. She always insisted on using the European term, mostly as a joke.

     Ginny patted her stomach. “I didn’t want to stress you out. You invest too much in all of us.”

   Fleur put her hand on top of her sister-in-law’s. “Because I care.”

     Ginny felt the baby kick and gasped.

     The other woman laughed. “She’s been dancing around to all the music all afternoon.”

     “She?”

   “Sh.” Fleur placed a finger over her lips. “I suppose we all have secrets. Don’t tell your brother. He wanted to be surprised, but I couldn’t help it.”

     Ginny giggled and pulled her into a hug. “Today is such a happy day.” She grabbed her wives hands and put them on Fleur’s stomach. “Feel this.” She demanded.

     Hermione looked anxiously at the pregnant woman. “She may not appreciate people pawing at her, Ginny.”

     “It is fine.” Fleur assured her. “Bill is constantly touching me here. He talks to Baby all the time.”

     Bill slipped an arm around her waist. “ _Comment vous sentez-vous_?”

     “ _Je suis fatigué._ ” She admitted.

     “ _Voulez-vous rentrer à la maison?_ ”

     She looked around the group and nodded. “ _Sil vous plait?_ ”

     Bill nodded. “I’ll get the car.” He kissed her cheek and started bidding his family farewell.

     It wasn’t long after their departure that other guests started leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> French translations
> 
> Bill: How do you feel?  
> Fleur: I'm tired.  
> Bill: Would you like to go home?  
> Fleur: Please?


	7. The Big Day: Wedding Night

   By the end of the night, they were all exhausted. They got home and kicked off their heels and collapsed on the couch.

     Ginny looked between the two. “Is sex happening tonight?”

     Hermione laughed and picked up a piece of Ginny’s hair. “I’m too tired to move much.”

     “Maybe if I drank a Red Bull.” Luna suggested around a yawn.

     Ginny laughed. “Straight to bed it is, then.” She pushed herself up and held out a hand to each of them. “But no clothes in case we wake up in the middle of the night.”

     “I can agree to that.” Luna said with a grin as she slipped her hand into Ginny’s.

     Hermione did the same. “Sure.” She yawned. “It was a good day.”

     “It sure was.” Luna said.

     In their bedroom, they undressed and climbed into bed. Ginny was in the middle. Luna kissed her neck and shoulders while Hermione trailed a finger over her cheek.

     “So Harry’s seeing that Asian girl?” Luna asked.

     “Yep. She’s pretty, isn’t she?” Ginny snagged Hermione’s hand and kissed it before slipping it under the pillow between them.

     “Gorgeous.” Hermione said. “And she seemed really nice. She talked with us a little while you two were dancing. Ron introduced us. Along with his new lady. Lavender is such a nice name.”

     “Good.” Ginny felt sleep grabbing her. She said sleepily, “Harry and Cho will make pretty babies.”

     Luna chuckled. “They will.”

     “And Ron and Lavender.” Hermione pointed out.

     “So would we.” She mumbled.

     Hermione chuckled. “I know there have been a lot of scientific advances, but we don’t need babies any time soon.”

     “Definitely not.” Luna said. “I’m the one destined to be home and I don’t know if I can do Quibbler _and_ babies.”

     Ginny woke up a little. This was a deep conversation for such a late hour, but they should discuss it a little, get on the same page. She rolled over. “You wouldn’t have to. Stay home, I mean. You’re not entirely domestic, Lu. You write your magazine, but you can start trying to do a little freelancing other places. That would get you out of the house. If we ever decide to have a baby, it would be put in a daycare so we all could work.” She glanced at Hermione. “Right? We agree?”

     Both nodded.

     Hermione said, “Or we’d find a way to stagger our schedules so one of us is home at all times. Or hire a nanny.”

     Luna nodded. “I want kids. One day. But we’re all starting out, so this really isn’t a big deal right now.”

     Hermione said, “No, it isn’t. I’m not even done with law school. And then getting a job afterward is going to be difficult. I may have to work at something that doesn’t pay well. Ginny, you could blow out a knee or an ankle this season and never be able to play again. The Quibbler could stall. A lot of things could happen. A baby is the last thing we need right now.”

     “Oh, I agree.” Ginny said. “Completely with all of it. But I have a proposal anyway. I think we should have a baby fund. In case we do decide. It’s expensive. I’m making the most right now, but that could change. I’ll start putting the money away for us and you two can contribute when and if you want. So that when we see that the time is right, if it ever is, we have the funds to do it.”

     “I’d like a bigger house first.” Hermione said.

     “You’ll have it.” Ginny said adamantly. “Once I get through a season, I should have enough for a decent down payment on the house we want and enough left for anything else we need.”

     Hermione kissed her hard. “It’s so hot when you talk about responsibilities and priorities.”

     Ginny laughed. “Not too tired to move anymore?”

     “I may have caught a second wind.” She kissed Ginny again.

   “I’ll just watch this round.” Luna said sleepily from the other side of the bed.

     Her eyes drifted closed and Hermione shook her head. “Your loss.”

     “Mm-mm.” Luna said. “Watching is just as fun.”

     “Kind of have to have your eyes open for that.” Hermione leaned over her and kissed her softly.

     “She said she didn’t want to.” Ginny said with a giggle. “Those kisses are for me.”

     Hermione looked down at Ginny. “We’re married.”

     “We are.”

     They shared a kiss. “We just have to file all the paperwork.”

     “Hush, Miss Law Student.” Ginny scolded. “We’re married. Three of us.”

     Hermione kissed her again. This time she moved her hand down Ginny’s side until she found her hip. She rested her hand there as the kiss continued.

     Ginny broke the kiss and smiled up at her. She wrapped her legs around Hermione’s waist and thrust her hips upward. “You know that hand isn’t going to do a thing on my hip.”

     “It won’t.” Hermione sat back. She moved her hand up across Ginny’s stomach with an appreciative moan. She twirled her finger around Ginny’s navel. “I can trace your abs.”

     “You should do it with your tongue.” Luna suggested. She was wide awake now.

     Both women looked over at her. Hermione asked, “Are you our director?”

     “I could be.” She grinned. “Trace Ginny’s abs with your tongue.”

     Hermione smiled seductively into Ginny’s eyes and then kissed her way down until she made it to Ginny’s belly button. She followed its shape with her tongue and then moved up slowly following the lines of the muscles that spread over Ginny’s stomach. She was the fittest of the three and Hermione and Luna both reveled in it. Hermione locked eyes with Luna.

     Luna said, “Now, Ginny, you pull Hermione’s hair a little. She likes it.”

     Ginny moaned and buried her hands in Hermione’s hair. She tugged a little and Hermione hummed against her skin.

     “Hermione, you should move your mouth lower.” Luna said.

     Ginny moaned as Hermione followed the direction. “Oh, even lower.”

     “Luna hasn’t told me to yet.” Hermione murmured against her stomach.

     Ginny hooked her leg over Hermione’s shoulder. “Lu?”

     “Lick her clit.” Luna said with a giggle.

     “You said it!” Hermione said with a laugh. She looked up into Ginny’s face. “Can you believe that? All these years with this woman using romance novel euphemisms and tonight we finally get clit!”

     Ginny pulled her hair, a little harder than before. “Hermione, I get that you’re excited, but I have a very pressing issue that needs your attention. Get with the licking.”

     “What did I marry into?” Hermione grumbled before plunging in. She flattened her tongue and moved it slowly from her opening up to her throbbing clit.

     Ginny gasped and cradled Hermione’s head. “Yeah, baby.”

     “You like that?” Hermione did it again.

     “Mm-hm.” Ginny moaned. “I like it a lot.”

     Hermione continued with Luna’s gentle encouragement in her ear.

     “You need to suck it a little more.” Luna said.

     Hermione gave her a wicked grin. “What exactly do I suck, Lu.”

     Luna giggled. “You know.”

     “Say it, Luna.”

     Ginny moaned. “Just shut up and do it, Hermione.”

     Hermione chuckled as she covered Ginny’s clit with her mouth and sucked hard, twirling her tongue around the stiff nub.

     Ginny gasped and held her head closer. “Almost.” She moaned. “Luna, kiss me.”

     “That’s not part of this scene.” Luna said.

     “Fuck the scene.” She grabbed Luna’s arm and pulled her closer.

     Luna kissed her deeply, her hand coming up to palm Ginny’s breast. Hermione placed a hand on Luna’s ass as she worked her mouth over Ginny, bringing her to her climax. Luna lifted her head just as she did and Ginny’s gasps and cries filled the room, bouncing off the walls and through the two women in bed with her.

     She finally came down and Luna rolled away. She propped herself up on her elbow and watched them both as Ginny recovered and Hermione kissed her body lovingly.

     Luna said. “Ginny, when you’ve come back down, I think you should wear the strap-on.”

     “For you?” Ginny asked.

     “For Hermione. And then maybe for me, if you’re up for it.”

     Hermione giggled. “We haven’t done that in a while. Ginny’s the one who prefers it.”

     “I am, but you seemed to like it well enough that last time.” Ginny grinned. “We were watching that documentary on the history of sex toys and you got oddly turned on.”

     “I was hormonal.” Hermione said with a shrug.

     Ginny moved from beneath her and dug in the drawer for the toy in question. She slipped it on and then took out a cleaning cloth. She bit her lip seductively as she gave it a rub-down. “My legs are still shaky from your treatment, Hermione.”

     “Make mine Jell-O, Gin.” Hermione pulled her onto the bed. “No foreplay, I’m ready for you now.” She looked toward Luna. “You ready for this.”

     She didn’t have time to answer because Ginny was already slipping in. Luna groaned as she watched the slow entrance. Ginny leaned down and kissed her neck. Hermione wrapped her arms around Ginny’s waist and slipped her hands up her back. She caught Ginny’s lips and they kissed slowly and Ginny slid in and out of her at the same pace.

    Luna moaned and watched the action. She pressed her mouth to Hermione’s hip and nipped at it lightly.

     “Lu, god!” She gasped.

     Luna did it again, her eyes just inches away from the bright pink shaft pumping in and out of Hermione at a steady pace. “Faster, Ginny.”

     “And harder.” Hermione begged.

     Ginny sat back and took Hermione’s thighs in her grasp. She thrust harder and faster. Hermione’s voice rose higher and higher. “Ginny! Oh, god!” She cried out, nearly screamed, her climax.

     From beside them, Luna moaned softly. Ginny continued to move and looked over and saw Luna’s face contorting as she met a climax on her own. Her face was still close to Hermione’s hip, watching the action.

     “Gin, I’m good.” Hermione said softly.

     Ginny turned back to Hermione. She stilled. “Sorry.”

     Hermione shook her head. “You could have let one of us do that, Luna.”

   Luna made her way to the top of the bed. “It was so hot, right there watching it as it happened.”

     Ginny removed the strap-on and dropped it on the bedside table. “Well, now that we are all thoroughly pleasured, time for sleep.”

    Luna giggled. “I guess.”

     Hermione pulled Ginny back onto the bed. “I love you both.”

     “We both love you.” Luna and Ginny said almost in unison. They laughed.

     Luna yawned. “Now we sleep”

     Ginny said, “I’m a little—”

     “Hungry?” Hermione and Luna finished for her.

     “Who wants cake?” Ginny rolled out of the bed and hurried from the room. She returned with the entire box of cake and three forks. She handed out the forks and sat down between them with the cake box on her lap. She dug in. The other two shared a shrug and joined her.

     “You look far too good to eat as much as you do.” Hermione said. “You work so hard.”

     “Well, enjoy it because in a few years I will look like my mother.”

     “She’s still got it.” Luna said.

     “She sure does.” Hermione said. “Even after half a dozen pregnancies.”

     Ginny giggled and swallowed her latest bite. “Well, I’m not going to have half a dozen. I’d be open to one, though.”

     Luna kissed her cheek. “We’ll talk about it more one of these days.”

     “Yes, one of these days.” Ginny kissed them each and ate a few more bites of the cake. “This is so good. I hope we paid the baker well. That part wasn’t me.”

     Hermione chuckled. “Paid very generously, babe.”

     Ginny giggled. “We’re married.”

     Luna giggled along with her. “We are.” She yawned. “Oh, it’s been a long day.” She put her fork on the box and reclined on the bed.

     “I hear the Sandman coming.” Hermione said as she put her fork alongside Luna’s.

     “I sure hope not.” Luna gave her a concerned look. “I understand he’s not so kind.”

     Ginny shook her head and leaned over Luna to place the cake box on the table. She kissed the tip of Luna’s nose. “Some of those stories are just _stories_.”

     “I know.” She sighed. “Goodnight.”

     “Goodnight.” Ginny curled into Luna. “Hermione, are you joining us?”

     Hermione, without a word, wrapped herself around the other women and pulled the blanket over them. “Goodnight, ladies.”


	8. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodness, it's been a while since I posted one of these. I wrote this forever ago and it's been sitting on m computer for a while. I have another I'll share soon. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Happy reading!

"You're home!" Luna attacked Ginny around the waist.

Ginny laughed and cupped her face. "I am. Just for the week and I have stuff I have to do most of those days. But now I'm here. Where's Hermione?"

"Study group in the library." Luna kissed her softly and walked backward toward the couch. "She really hoped to be here when you got back."

"It's a quick trip and you both have lives."

Luna shook her head.

"What?" Ginny sat and caressed her face. "Talk to me, Lu."

"Hermione and I have been fighting a lot."

"I'm sorry."

"It's been tense since you went away. We both just miss you so much and I..." She shook her head. "I just need to find a job."

"Is that what the fights are usually about? You being too focused on the Quibbler?"

Luna nodded. "I had to do something. She's got school. You've got your team. I have a magazine that doesn't have more than a dozen subscribers. And no one new is buying. And all my leads never pan out anymore. And I just miss you, Ginny. I miss you so much." She was sobbing now.

Ginny pulled her into a tight hug. She kissed Luna softly. "I miss you two. I had hoped because you and Hermione had each other, you would be all right. But it's just as bad."

Luna sighed. "We always go to bed together. There's that."

Ginny kissed her softly. "I love you so much, Luna."

"Show me." She whispered.

They made love slowly on the couch and then fell asleep. Luna made a sleepy joke about getting a snack, but Ginny barely registered it.

* * *

Ginny awoke sometime later with a blanket up to her shoulders. She heard the murmured conversation in the kitchen between her wives and the smell of supper cooking. She stood and wrapped the blanket around herself as she made her way to the other room.

"There's our soccer superstar." Hermione said as she pulled Ginny into a tight hug. "Have a good nap?"

Ginny gave her a lingering kiss. "A very good nap. What came before was pretty great too. Sorry you missed it."

Hermione grinned. "We'll have tonight. You want to get dressed?"

"How long until food is ready?"

"About ten minutes." Luna said from the stove.

"Then I'll just throw on my clothes." She left the room and found everything in a pile where she left it.

Hermione walked in while she was pulling on her clothes. "Did Luna...?"

"She said it was tense." Ginny buttoned her pants.

"I don't want to make is sound like I blame you when I say this. You were our buffer, Gin. The ambivert. Staying in when I needed it and going out when Lu needed. We fight about who has more work, whose is important..." She cupped Ginny's face. "We just don't know how to be in a monogamous pairing this long. We're so used to you. And it's been tough."

Ginny nodded and pressed a kiss to Hermione's lips. "You'll work it out."

"We will." Hermione took her hand and led her back into the kitchen.

They ate together and then left the dishes for later. They piled together on the couch, Ginny in the middle with her head on Hermione's shoulder. Luna, her head resting on Ginny's hip, reached a hand under her shirt and caressed her stomach lightly. It wasn't sexual, just making contact with her favorite bit of Ginny's skin. Hermione combed her fingers through Ginny's hair and kept kissing her temple and the top of her head whenever the mood struck.

After a while, Hermione pushed them both away gently. "I have class in the morning."

"I'll wash dishes." Luna offered. "I had you both to myself already. You two go to bed. I'll be in later."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

Luna nodded. She kissed them both. "I love you."

"Love you." Ginny said.

Hermione pulled Luna into a tight hug. "Even when things are rough, I love you."

Luna chuckled. "Good to know."

Hermione kissed her again and then held out a hand to Ginny. The pair retreated to the bedroom where they changed for bed. "Do you mind just cuddling?" Hermione asked as she got into the bed.

"I was hoping for more, but it is rather late and I need to get up early and run. And you have your class."

"You'll need to get up first if you're running." Hermione scooted to the middle of the bed and held up the blanket.

Ginny climbed under and pulled Hermione close. "Are you sure you're both okay?"

Hermione nodded. "We're going to work on our communication. We decided that while you were sleeping earlier. We'll keep it together. Our whole situation will fall apart if all we do when you're gone is fight."

"Does it make you think of your first relationship?" She slipped a hand under Hermione's shirt. "That we maybe made a mistake?"

Hermione shook her head. "No mistake. We're in love. You came in when we were good and we stayed good for a long time. It's just adjustment. We'll figure it out. She and I used to function as a duo, we just have to figure out how we did it before you so that when you're not here, we can do it again."

Ginny kissed her softly. "I missed you."

"I missed you." Hermione combed her fingers through Ginny's hair. "Don't forget to set an alarm." She yawned. "And hold me tight so I know you're not a dream."

They were both on the brink of sleep when Luna came in. "Lame." She mumbled. She began to change for bed.

Ginny lifted her head. "What?"

"Nothing. Just expected fewer clothes and more heavy breathing."

Hermione smiled. "You're such a nymphomaniac."

"You make me that way." She got in on the other side of Hermione. "You know with your hot bodies."

Ginny giggled. "Yeah, well, there's more to this than sex."

"Not much more." Hermione said with a laugh. "But more."


End file.
